Buckets
by daydream53
Summary: Donny, Leo and Raph try to pull a prank on Mikey, too bad they didn't expect the unexpected.


**Title**: Buckets

**Word Count**: about 938-ish

**Summary: **Donny, Leo and Raph try to pull a prank on Mikey, too bad they didn't expect the unexpected.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta**: NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Author's Note: **It has been sitting in my box for like a year… I finally finished.

short... I know... Sorry

* * *

><p>It was a normal Tuesday morning in the turtle's underground home. As usual Leo was the first, of the turtle brothers awake, and in the kitchen making himself a pot of tea. A little while later Donny trudged in, with a silent nod to Leo, and started the coffee machine. The blue and purple clad brothers sat in a conformable silence, till Raph trudged in. The red wearing turtle would grunt at his brothers and start digging through the fridge.<p>

With a bowl of cereal in front of him, Raph glanced up to his brothers with a smirk on his face. "How long are you going to give cheese for brain?" he asked.

"I was thinking five more minutes, and then we soak him." Leo answered, placing his mug of tea on the table, and poring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"I'm all set up," Donny jumped in, "the buckets are out, all we need to do is fill them at the pool." The genius turtle nodded his head out the door and to the pool that held the turtle's underwater sub.

"Perfect." Raph smirked, laughing lightly to himself.

"You think that at this point, Mike would learn and get an alarm clock." Leo sighed, unable to hide the smile that played across his face.

"Well if he learned, then we wouldn't get the chance to do this every morning." Donny pointed out, leaning back in his chair.

"Shell yeah!" Raph agreed, placing his now empty bowl on the table. "Let's go, wake up the Turtle Titans." With Donny and Leo at his heels, Raph stood from his chair and made his way to the pile of buckets sitting at the side of the pool.

The three oldest turtles missed, the small trail of water leading away from the pool, the missing buckets and the figures in the shadows.

"You two fill the buckets; I'm going to check that Michelangelo's still in his room." Leo announced, turning on his heels and slipping away in the direction of the youngest brother's room.

Leo slid up the stairs of the teen's sewer home and walked until he was standing at the door of his youngest brother. With a slight brush of his fingers, the blue colored turtle pushed open the door. Light spilled into the room, and landed on the foot of Mikey's bed. Leo nodded satisfactory to himself about the lump under the blankets on the bed. The oldest turtle, turned back towards the stairs, missing the two figures in the shadows down the hall.

"All set." Leo announced, approaching his two brothers, and accepting the bucket offered to him from Raph.

The smirk widened on Raph's face, "Let's go do this!" The red turtle took the lead and aimed his direction towards his youngest brother's room.

The three brothers charged up the stairs, buckets of water in hand. Raph was focused, he was ready, and he missed the slight pressure of the string as he tripped the wire.

No one was ready for the buckets above to be over turned and liquid to slash down. Water buckets fell from hands and the pool at their feet mixed with water. Each turtle whipped pain from their eyes, to be met with the sight of Mikey and Mast Splinter sanding before them.

The orange colored turtle, was attempting to stifle his laughter, when the ninja master smiled at his three paint covered sons. "Good morning my sons." The rat greeted with a nod.

Variations of "Good morning Master." Was echoed back and Mikey finally lost it. The turtle leaned against the wall for support as he struggled for air.

"You brat." Raph snapped, raising his fist only to be stopped with a raised hand from Master Splinter.

"This my sons," he said, "Is a lesson in expecting the unexpected. You have until morning practice to clean it up."

Looks of shock flashed across the three oldest turtle's faces, but they all knew better than to argue. "Yes sir." They chorused.

"Come Michelangelo," Splinter announced, "I am in the mood for scrambled eggs this morning." With that the ninja master slipped passed is paint covered sons and headed towards the kitchen.

"If you're wondering," Mikey announced, grabbing his brothers attention. " I win." He smirked.

Raph let out a low growl and dove towards his youngest brother. Mikey let out a shrill cry and dove over the siding railing and landing in the turtle's living room. The orange loving turtle sprinted into the kitchen and away from any danger.

"You have to admit." Donny muttered, whipping more orange paint from his face. "That was a good one."


End file.
